


Day for Herself, A

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A visit from Reyes keeps Scully busy on her day off.





	Day for Herself, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
A Day for Herself

## A Day for Herself

by Julie E.

Title: A Day for Herself  
Author: Julie E.  
Feedback to:  
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Scully/Reyes  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: If you know who Reyes is, there really aren't any. Season 8, Season 9  
Permission to Archive: Archive at ScullySlash, Scully_Reyes and related slash-friendly sites.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings: A little Scully angst, a lot of F/F S/R sex  
Disclaimer: Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and Fox Mulder are the sole property of Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. I always return what I borrow ;-)   
Another Disclaimer: This is not only my first slah fic, but also my first fan-fic! I need feedback! Also, it has not been beta-ed, so let me know what you think.

Summary: A visit from Reyes keeps Scully busy on her day off.

* * *

The steam was just beginning to collect on her bathroom mirror when the phone rang. For a moment, she considered letting the machine pick it up. It had been so long since she'd had some time alone, she had almost forgotten how relaxing a shower could be. Then her motherly instincts overtook her desire for relaxation and her thoughts turned to her infant son. Was he all right? 

With shampoo still keeping her hair piled in foamy mounds around her head, Scully quickly but carefully ran to the phone, wrapping a towel around her as she went. 

"Mom?" she breathed as she answered the phone. She felt her heart skip a beat. 

"No...Dana? Its Monica." 

"Oh...Agent Reyes, hello." She exhaled heavily into the phone, feeling her heart begin to slow. The woman on the line hesitated for a moment. 

"...Is everything O.K?" Reyes questioned. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" 

"No.Its Al right..." Pressing the phone to her wet ear with her shoulder, Scully quickly caught a pile of suds and pushed it back on top of her head. It was a bad time after all. 

"Do you need something Agent Reyes?" 

"I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on something." 

"What's that?"Scully asked, frowning down at the soapy puddle collecting around her toes. 

"Well, I just received some test results for a case we're working on, and I think I need a more open-minded medical opinion." 

"Can I look at it Monday?" 

Although Scully did want to help her fellow agent, the relief she felt when she realized it was not her mother calling about a problem with William was rapidly turning into annoyance at her much-needed day off being eaten up by FBI business. Then again, it was Agent Reyes. There was something about her that Scully simply couldn't say no to. 

"Actually, I'll be out of town on Monday. I'm headed back to the office soon... Can I just stop by your place? I'll drop a copy of the results off and call you later?" Reyes asked. 

She always had a certain casual quality about her which Scully appreciated. This was not to say that she wasn't the picture of professionalism. It was just that Scully often found herself being very aloof in her business interactions. Emotions and intuition were not things she typically valued as work assets, but in Reyes case it seemed to work, giving her a relaxed confidence that Scully admired. 

"Sure, that's fine. I'll be here. See you soon." Scully answered, won over by Reyes' good nature but not really thinking about the request. She was more concerned with the water spots she would be leaving on her wood floor. 

"OK, see you-" and before Reyes could completely finish, Scully hung up the phone and ran back to her shower. 

Her bathroom was now completely filled with steam, which instantly warmed Scully's chilled skin. It was not hard to pick up where she left off. She tilted her head back under the hot spray and let the water soften the suds in her hair. It flowed in velvety streams down her smooth shoulders, over her backside, and down her thighs, washing the tension out of her. 

'God bless my mom' she thought. Margaret Scully had been noticing the circles under her daughter's eyes lately and offered to take William for the day. She even offered to keep him overnight, but Scully insisted that she would wait until Saturday evening to decide just how much alone time she needed. 'Just call me if you want me to keep him overnight' her mother had said. What an angel she was. William was such a beautiful baby and the love of her life, but he was a handful and the energy it took to keep up with him was beginning to run Scully down. She knew it would get better, but without Mulder there to help her out in the meantime, she was beginning to find herself in a constant state of exhaustion. Mulder. She missed him so much. It had been such a long time since she had seen him, yet his image remained burned into her mind and her heart. 

That last night together, he held her for hours. They both knew he had to leave, for his safety and that of their newborn son, but that didn't make the decision any easier. In his arms, she felt warmth and security like she never had before. But all of that was gone, at least for the time being. She wanted to see him so badly, but now more than ever, it was impossible. 

She felt her eyes warm and moisten as she remembered him, and she squeezed them tight. For all of her sadness, she knew he would return, one day. Best not to mourn the living. Best not to mourn herself. She was not one to wallow in self-pity. 'All things happen for a reason' she reminded herself, running her palms over her face. This thought reminded her of Agent Reyes. 

What was it about that woman? Reyes had a way of popping into Scully's mind at the strangest moments. It was funny the way Scully's feelings toward her had changed. Reyes had come into her life at such a strange time, when she was full of fear and loneliness. 

She remembered her instant distrust when she first met the tall, strange agent with the naive ideas about UFO cults. She soon realized that that wasn't a fair assessment. Reyes was much more interesting and trustworthy than she had first appeared to be. She also possessed an innocence which amazed Scully. Aware that Reyes had probably witnessed just as much human cruelty as she had herself, Scully knew that this wasn't a child-like innocence, but rather a certain cleanness of spirit. 'She is so much more than she appears to be' Scully thought. But what did that mean? 

She knew that she felt something for Reyes, but wasn't sure what it was. With all of the drama she had in her life since meeting her, Scully hadn't the time nor the energy to get lost in her thoughts and sort out her feelings. However, she did know that she wanted to get to know Monica better. She needed the comfort. 

An aching loneliness again crept into her. She missed having meaningful conversation with another person, never mind loving someone. Scully imagined talking to Reyes, who was a few inches taller. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up. Instantly, she imagined kissing her in this way, tilting her head to the side. 'Now where did THAT come from? What would Mulder think?' 

Sometimes Scully wished she could get Mulder out of her head. She longed for him, but missing him was driving her crazy. She needed distractions. 'I am a mother' she reminded herself. 'But mothers are women too' came the words out of her memory. She smiled at that. Yes, they are, aren't they. 

Agent Reyes was definitely distracting. Scully wondered, would it be wrong to find relief from her despair with another woman? She considered this for a moment as she ran her soapy hands over her breasts. Was she bisexual? Labels always made things more quantifiable, easier to understand. The thought of being attracted to a woman excited her a little, but she didn't know if she could label herself that way. It was all a little confusing, but entertaining to think about nonetheless. Introspection was a luxury she could rarely afford. She turned her back to the spray and felt more of the tension melt out of her shoulders. Just a few more minutes would do it. 

Turning off the shower, she stepped out onto the bath mat, already soggy from her dash to the phone. Slowly, she toweled off, softly patting her skin and relishing the warmth of the steam in the room. Every pore on her body felt fresh and open, and she was totally and completely relaxed. Stretching her arms above her head for a moment, she turned and reached for her soft white terry robe. 

The doorbell rang. How fast had Agent Reyes driven? Scully wrapped a warm pink towel around her head as she walked into the living room, glancing at the clock. She had been in the shower for nearly three-quarters of an hour - no wonder her fingers were pruney. She smiled as she neared the door. 

"Dana, hi" Reyes said. 

She appeared slightly uncomfortable, and glanced down and away . It suddenly occurred to Scully that she was answering the door in her bathrobe. She rarely did that for anyone except for Mulder. This thought combined with her earlier musings made her feel a little self conscious, and she tugged the front of her robe up a bit. 

"Hi Agent Reyes" Scully caught herself."...Monica. Come on in." 

She silently chastised herself for her formality. Somehow, it seemed disrespectful not to call Agent Reyes by her first name when she used Scully's own so comfortably. Making a mental note of her actions, Scully stepped aside, waved Reyes into her living room and closed the door behind them. 

Reyes turned and faced her, holding out a thick manila file folder. "Here are the test results I wanted you to take a look at." 

"What's this about?" Scully asked, as she took the file and walked toward the couch. 

Reyes spoke as she watched Scully sit. 

"They're on a strange substance found on a murder victim last week in Allentown. The boys in the lab seem to think that the victim must have been covered with it post mortem, but I have my doubts." 

Scully set the file on her coffee table and flipped it open. 

"Have a seat, Monica" she said, gesturing to the couch. 

"No, I really don't want to bother you. I'll call you later this afternoon." She took a step back toward the door. 

Scully quickly read a paragraph in the file. 

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to a molecular diagram. 

Her conscience eased by Scully's obvious interest in the file, Reyes tentatively sat down next to her. "That's what I want to know." 

"Well, it looks like an organic protein, but..." Scully trailed as she continued to read the report. 

"What is it about the X-Files and mucous?" Reyes quipped. Scully looked at her and smiled. 

"Do these photos explain anything?" she asked, flipping through the file. 

Scully looked at a gruesome scene of a naked man in his thirties, laying prone against a dirty brick wall. His body was covered with thick, shiny splotches of a pinkish milky substance. Reyes reached across and outlined areas on one of the photos with her finger as she spoke. 

"The splash patterns of the substance here seem to indicate that it may have actually come from the body, but here they look as though they were sprayed out of, well, I don't know what." 

Scully watched Reyes' hand move around the picture. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to stroke her hand. The spot between the knuckles of Reyes' first and second finger was just begging to be touched. 'What am I thinking?!' The only other time she had felt that way about another agent, she had wound up sleeping with him. Scully felt uncomfortable, yet intrigued by her own thoughts. Her imagination was running away with her. She felt a warm flush between her legs, and shifted her hips a bit. Her earlier thoughts were coming back to her. 

"Have there been any other victims?" she asked, still watching Reyes' hand. Her fingers looked very slim,but very strong, like an artist's. 

"Yes, two others" Reyes replied, flipping through several sheets of paper. "The coroners reports do indicate similar findings, although we were only able to get samples off of the most recent victim." 

Scully's eyes traveled up Reyes' hand to her forearm, noticing that she was still wearing her coat. 

"You know" she said "this looks like it may take a bit. Why don't you take your coat off?" 

"Oh no, you look like you are getting ready to go out. I'll just --" 

Scully interrupted her "No no, I don't have any plans. My mother took William for the day, and I'd appreciate the company. I'll put on some coffee" With that, she stood and headed for the kitchen, taking the towel off her head and tossing it over a chair. 

Reyes removed her coat and draped it over the back of the couch. She leaned back over the photos, glancing through them. 

As Scully filled her coffee maker with water, she looked back toward Reyes. The taller woman had her long legs bent up a bit as she looked over the photos. Her soft burgundy velvet T-shirt clung seductively to her breasts and abdomen, offset by the shimmer of her pressed black slacks. Her olive skin simply glowed. Slowly, she pushed a long strand of her chocolate colored hair behind her ear. 'She looks so beautiful today' Scully thought. A twinge of guilt crept into her mind as she remembered who she was thinking about. Here she was thinking all kinds of devious things, and there was poor Agent Reyes just looking for some help. Besides that, it wasn't a very Catholic thing to think. 

Reyes instantly looked back at her. Wordlessly, her lips curved into a brilliant smile. Scully worried for an instant 'Did I say any of that outloud?' or, more likely 'Can she hear my thoughts?' 

As if answering her question, Reyes leaned back onto the soft sofa. "Dana, thank you so much for letting me stop by." The earlier hesitation in her words and movements had melted away. "I don't think I thank you enough for all the help you give John and I." 

"You don't have to thank me" she replied, walking back to the sofa. "It may seem funny, but in many ways, I wish I were working in the field with you instead of teaching again." 

"What don't you like about teaching?" 

"Its not that I don't like it. It's just so isolating, being with students but not really getting to know anyone. And I get tired of listening to myself talk." 

Reyes smiled at her "Well, I like listening to you talk." 

What did that mean? Was she hitting on her? She remembered all of the other little flirty things Reyes had said in the past, and decided that she felt flattered. Scully smiled back at her. "Thank you, I guess..." 

Nervously, Scully sat, leaned back over the file and began flipping through it. She wasn't really reading anything, rather she was just looking at the words in chunks, trying to seem very involved in what she was doing. 

Reyes smiled "Well, for someone I like to listen to, you're suddenly very quiet." 

Sitting back, Scully exhaled "Monica, I'm sorry...I think...I think I'm thrown by your compliment." 

Reyes' blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?" 

"I don't get many visitors. And when I do, they usually don't tell me that they like listening to me talk." Scully smiled broadly, but looked down in her nervous, flirtatious way. 

"I'm sorry Dana...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just--- I just mean that I like you, and I'd like to get to know you better, that's all." With this, Reyes turned in toward Scully and touched her forearm. Her touch was electric, making Scully's skin tingle, even through the thick terry robe. 

Scully jerked her head up and caught Reyes with her eyes. 

After a long pause, Reyes turned unexpectedly serious "...what do you want Dana?" 

Scully leaned in, and whispered "...I don't know." She thought to herself, 'I'll be fine as long as she doesn't kiss me.' 

Reyes' face was blurry from their closeness, but Scully could clearly see the shine on her lips and the shimmer in her amber eyes. As Scully tipped her head slightly to the left and leaned in toward her companion, she closed her eyes. 

Scully very softly felt Reyes' closed lips press against her own. Her kiss was slow, soft and warm, smooth as silk. Scully felt as though her lips were coated with honey. This instantly brought a blush to her cheeks, and a quiver to her clit. 

Scully felt a strong pulse between her legs, and slightly opened her lips to the kiss. At this invitation, Reyes took Scully's full bottom lip into her own mouth, gently sucking and teasing the soft flesh with her tongue. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. This kiss, this touch was at once both electrifying and soothing, arousing passions in Scully which she had forgotten were there. 

In turn, she kissed back, tasting Reyes' sweet firm lips and tongue. There was a spicy hint of mochachino. Scully raised her hands up and gingerly grasped Reyes' face between them. Her cheeks felt like warm silk. Slowly, she slid her fingers back into Reyes' smooth hair, reaching around to cup the base of her skull, warm and strong. She felt Reyes' hands on her waist, radiating heat into her very soul. Her nipples pressed stiffly against the nubby fabric of her bathrobe. 

'This is so good' Scully thought as Reyes broke the kiss. 

Reyes looked down and said "What are we doing?" 

Her hands still at the back of her head, Scully tilted Reyes' head back up. 

"I don't know...but I need it. I need you." and before Reyes could reply, Scully kissed her, this time harder, leaning into Reyes until she fell back into the sofa. 

Reyes pulled Scully on top of her as Scully swung her leg over her, until she was firmly straddling her lap. Scully always liked being with Mulder in this position, and the benefits were clear; to be kissed and fondled while being able to look right into or partner's eyes. But right now, Mulder was the furthest thought from her mind. 

Reyes' kissed her back full force, working her throat and rhythmically sliding and swirling her tongue in and out of Scully's mouth. Scully's hands released her head and swept forward along her strong yet delicate jaw line, down her long neck and onto her shoulders. 

Scully had forgotten that she was still only wearing her bathrobe until she felt the cotton of Reyes' slacks pressing against her swollen sex. Reyes had noticed this fact right away, and moved her hands along the belt of Scully's robe and then up the center, parting the fabric. 

Unexpectedly, Scully jumped up a bit as she felt Reyes' hands slide into her robe and cup her breasts. 

"I'm sorry..." Reyes said,stopping her explorations. 

Scully brought her hands up to her own chest and held Reyes' hands in place. 

"No, don't stop..." she said in a voice thick with passion. For a moment, she couldn't believe that her voice actually sounded like that. She pressed her mouth back against Reyes', once again taking her face in her hands. Kissing Reyes suddenly became her new goal in life, blotting out all of her troubling thoughts. This sweet, soft, hot kiss must never end. 

Reyes broke away again, burying her mouth in Scully's neck. Scully arched her head back and sucked in a long breath, and then moaned in pleasure as Reyes' palmed her soft breasts. Her hands felt warm and soft, smaller than Mulder's, larger than her own and infinitely more enjoyable. A chill ran up her neck and into her scalp as Reyes nipped and licked at her neck. It had been so long since she had been touched in this way, and yet she instantly felt as though she were exactly where she ought to be. 

Reyes gently squeezed Scully's nipples, sending an electric shock straight to her clit. Her need intensified. She needed to touch as much as she was being touched. She leaned back slightly and slid her own hands under Reyes' shirt, lifting it up and over her head. She felt heat on her neck where she had been kissed. 

The sight of Reyes' black satin bra was very, very exciting to Scully, for reasons which she wasn't exactly sure of. She paused only momentarily to ponder the sight before her. 

"You are so beautiful..." she said before leaning down to kiss the rise of Reyes' breasts over the cups of her bra. Subconsciously, Scully was amazed at what she was doing, not because she was doing it, but because she knew what she was doing at all. It felt very natural and right. It was as though she instinctively knew how to please Reyes. 

With that thought, she felt her last threads of inhibition washing away. She continued kissing the soft, creamy skin of Reyes' chest, as she reached around her and unclasped her bra. The satin garment fell easily off of her shoulders and Reyes tossed it to the floor. Freed of her restraints, Reyes' became even more charged with desire, pushing Scully's robe completely off. 

Her breasts were full and perfect, with nipples darker than Scully's, but just as erect. Scully leaned in and hungrily took a nipple between her lips, playing with it and stroking it with her tongue. The texture of this woman's nipple was quite unlike anything she had felt before, and she wanted more. 

Scully slid herself down Reyes' lap and brought her hands to her waist. If she was nude, she wanted Reyes to be as well. Wordlessly, she undid the button and zipper, cuing Reyes to lift up and allow her pants and panties to be pulled off in one fluid motion. Reyes dropped her shoes off of her feet. Scully reached forward and gently placed her palm over the soft dark curls before her, relishing the warmth she found there. 'She feels like feathers...like down' she thought to herself. 

A deep inhalation filled her senses with a heady aroma, like a mixture of sandalwood and musk-- pure passion. Cautiously, Scully positioned herself between her strong thighs and pressed her lips to the warm flesh of Reyes' hip. The flesh she found there was buttery soft, warmed with anticipation of what was to come. This contact elicited a deep moan from Reyes, who's head was thrown back against the couch, eyes closed and mouth open. Scully placed soft kisses in a line across her belly, wanting to dip deeper, but suddenly nervous at the same time. She almost felt lost. 

Conscious of this hesitation, Reyes took Scully's face in her hands and guided her back up in front of her, then turned her to lay her down on the couch. She slid into position on top of Scully, looking her in the eye. 

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted this Dana." 

"Monica... you are so beautiful.." 

"Do you want me to touch you ?" Reyes asked rhetorically, the question serving mostly to steel her resolve. 

Scully raised her hips as Reyes' hand slid down between them. She kissed her softly on the lips, then lifted up slightly to watch Scully's face as she slipped two fingers onto her swollen clit. Instantly, Scully jumped, but this time Reyes did not hesitate. 

Reyes' fingers moved smoothly between the slick swollen folds of Scully's sex, eliciting a low moan from deep in her lover's throat. It occurred to Scully that Reyes was not new at this. 

"You are so fucking wet." she growled into Scully's ear before sucking the tender lobe between her teeth. 

Scully arched her back, incredibly excited by the sound of those words being spoken to her by another woman. The sharp teeth nibbling at her ear sent more shockwaves directly to her clit, shooting spine-tingling ripples up her abdomen, just under the skin, and then deeper into her muscles. 

Reyes began a slow rhythmic massage of Scully's clit, moving two fingers around and around, swirling in the wetness over the swollen bud, making Scully blossom with even more humidity. The circles moved in time with Scully's own heartbeat, growing ever faster. She swayed her hips in time. 

Her head was swimming, thrown back to expose her neck to a thorough bath from Reyes' searing tongue. Her wet kiss moved in a small circle at the hollow of Scully's throat, mirroring the kiss of her fingers on Scully's throbbing sex. 

Reyes slid her leg between Scully's, increasing the pressure on her hand and pressing her own swollen labia against Scully's creamy white thigh. Instantly, Scully felt hot fluids moistening her skin as Reyes' ground herself into the muscles there. She lifted her leg slightly, pushing against Reyes and prompting her to thrust even harder against Scully's leg, her own hand and Scully's steamy pussy. 

The throbbing was building in Scully's belly and chest, causing even the soles of her feet to tingle with anticipation. She wanted more. She wanted it all. 

"Oh.Fuck me.fuck me, Monica.please.." 

At this, Reyes smoothly slid two fingers deep into Scully and began pumping into her as she thrust against Scully's thigh. 

"Oh yes.fuck me.fuck me." Scully whispered into the air. She never would have imagined saying those words to another woman, but they came so freely and she let herself say them, over and over. 

The thrusting and sucking of fingers in her pussy filled Scully's entire body with warm heat. She swam in it, as if suddenly lying not on a couch, but in a pool of warm fluid. 

Scully slipped her hands onto Reyes' shoulders and gently pushed her down toward her breasts. Her silky hair brushed across Scully's neck and chest tickling her there, as she kissed her breasts. Taking her right nipple into her mouth, Reyes suckled and teased her, stroking the nubby flesh, then pinching her ever so gently. She repeated the ritual on her left breast as well, and Scully let a soft hiss escape from her lips. 

Slowly, Reyes worked her way down Scully's body, kissing a line from her breasts to her groin, inches away from where her fingers were still pushing in and out. She inhaled deeply, infusing her cells with Scully's scent. 

Scully stiffened slightly,suddenly aware of where this was headed, of where she wanted it to go. 

"Don't be afraid" Reyes said softly, looking back up at Scully's wide azure eyes. 

Although she was suddenly very anxious, passion and desire quickly pushed aside any thoughts she had about stopping this. She couldn't stop. She smiled briefly at Reyes and closed her eyes. 

A flood of warmth poured over her at the contact of Reyes' tongue to her hard center. Little more than the soft tap of a kitten's tongue, the touch quickly deepened as Reyes wrapped her lips around Scully's throbbing clit. This was not an entirely new feeling, but with this woman, it was more wonderful than it had ever been. Her lips were so soft, her strokes so skillful. No stubble. 

Scully felt the heat spread out and cover every inch of her skin. She was covered in oil, dipped in butter, devouring all of the indulgences which she had, for so long, denied herself. This was the kiss to end all kisses. Soft against soft, wet against wet, sweet against sweet. 

Reyes lapped and kissed at Scully, bathing her mouth in her warm juices and running her lips all over. Keeping time with her tongue, Reyes' fingers continued to glide in and out of Scully's snug vagina, pumping her, driving her onward. She skillfully slipped in a third finger,nearly driving Scully over the edge. Gradually, Scully felt the waves rising up around her ears, curling around their backs. She was coming. 

"no...not yet..." she suddenly gasped before spasms seized her pelvis, arching her back, thrusting her ass into the couch and pushing a high moan from her throat. "...oh yes Monica yes..." 

Waves crashed down on her and she was spinning, jerking wildly as she contracted again, then again, then again around Reyes' thrusting fingers. Frantically, Reyes dug into Scully's clit, keeping her going on this ride. 

Just when she thought she was coming down, she was pushed back up, like a feather caught by an updraft, swirling in a spiral. She was underwater, turned over and over in tropical surf, as she bore down again on Reyes' fingers. Contracting, pulsing, pushing forward. 

Reyes' continued gently lapping at Scully, but held her fingers still, trapped by the deep squeezing of Scully's inner muscles. One more, softer, splashing over her. Another, then another. The waves came smaller now. Scully's head fell back as she began to breathe again. She tangled her fingers in Reyes' soft, damp hair. 

"...no more...I can't...no more..." she managed, before rolling her head to the side and slipping slightly from consciousness. 

The sweetness of her own taste in Reyes' kiss brought her back. Reyes had moved up to lay on top of and beside her, and she was holding Scully in the warmest, most complete embrace. Weakly, Scully ran her fingers through Reyes' pubic hair. 

"No, not yet Dana..." she said, sliding herself closer. "I want to watch you for a while." Tears were beginning to glisten in her eyes. "I want to help you forget." 

Scully opened her eyes and gazed back up at her new found lover. She was infinitely happy, yet infinitely sad, touched by the tears in Reyes eyes and suddenly understanding what she must already know. 

"Thank you Monica..." she said, turning to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "...but we aren't finished here." 

Scully sat up slightly and reached for her cordless phone on the table. She dialed. 

"Hi Mom...How's William?...good, good. Hey mom, can I take you up on that offer? I think I'm going to want the night off, too....OK, thanks mom. I'll call you tomorrow....love you too." 

Then she turned to Reyes and kissed her again, finding what she had been looking for. 

Fin 

Archived: January 13, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Julie E.


End file.
